


Arma 3 Spinoff

by DefiantEmerald



Category: Arma - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantEmerald/pseuds/DefiantEmerald
Summary: This is a collection of experiences I've had in Arma 3 put into a storyline and with a bit of lore from the game sprinkled in. Hope you guys enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
As tensions between the Altis Armed Forces (AAF) and NATO Peacekeeping Forces rose uncomfortably high, the NATO task force assigned to the Mediterranean island of Malden has been ordered to withdraw from the island. The year is 2037, 2 years after “The Stratis Incident” and the AAF’s surrender to NATO forces on Altis and 1 year after the AAF’s reformation with the help of the Canton-Protocol Strategic Alliance Treaty (CSAT). Now being the only island with a NATO presence, there’s a lot of pressure for NATO to withdraw from the island and let the Freedom and Independence Army (FIA) deal with the AAF. The commanding officer for NATO forces was Colonel Mitchell Barlow, callsign Crossroads. The squads were divided up by letter in the military alphabet followed by two numbers. One such squad was Echo 1-1. It was lead by Staff Sergeant Ben Kerry, the only survivor of “The Stratis Incident”. Aside from Kerry, Echo 1-1 consisted of Sergeant Isaac Chase, Private Leroy Craig, Specialist Morris Frederick, Private John Owens, Sergeant Edward Snyder, Specialist Brent Walters, Private First Class Julia Duran, and Corporal Adam Lancaster. Lancaster had a great deal of respect for Kerry. He lost everyone he called a friend on Stratis and when NATO arrived on Altis he was nothing but the reject, the outcast. But yet, he persevered. Echo 1-1 was mainly assigned by Crossroads to checkpoint patrol. But they did some jobs here and there, they were minor things but anything different was something for Lancaster. With the way things had been going, the NATO task force would be off Malden within a month. But then Lancaster’s life changed forever.

 

Lancaster stood at the gate to the small checkpoint in the road. It was hot, as usual, probably around 80 degrees, and it was humid as hell. “Hey Kerry how long until Bravo 2-3 comes to replace us.?” Lancaster shouted over his shoulder. “A couple hours.” Kerry replied. “You can’t be bored already. We just got here.” He remarked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Well maybe I am.” Lancaster replied with the same sarcasm. The whole squad continued chatting as the day passed by, letting various civilians through. After about 4 hours the radio crackled to life. “Crossroads to Echo 1-1 Bravo 2-3 has been dispatched to your location. How copy?” Crossroads said. “Solid copy sir. We’ll be waiting. Echo 1-1 out.” Kerry replied. Suddenly fighter jets flew overhead, transport helicopters followed them. “Shit! Those are AAF fighters.” Kerry said. Suddenly explosions sounded from all over the island. Crossroads came back on the radio. “Crossroads to all units! The AAF has launched a full scale invasion of the island. All units RV at the air base for immediate evac.” The whole squad looked at the town Corton about 3 miles down the road. Already it was up in smoke. To their left at the top of a hill was one of the refueling stations. Two transport helicopters landed and there was gunfire everywhere. “Everyone get in the truck!” Kerry shouted. The squad scrambled for the truck and once everyone was in Kerry slammed his foot on the gas as they headed for the air base.

A couple miles away from their checkpoint, there was a voice on the radio. “Hello? Staff Sergeant Kerry? This is Bravo 2-3 are you there?” They frantically asked. “Yes we’re here what is it?.” He replied as calm as he could. “Our transport went down at an old construction site just south of La Cime, could we get a lift to the air base?” They asked. “Sure thing we’ll be there in a bit.” Kerry replied as he shut the radio off. “Alright boys we’re making a detour to pick up Bravo 2-3. He informed the squad. “We should have enough room in the truck.” Lancaster observed as he looked at the empty seats. 

Lancaster was surprised at how clear the roads were. He thought the roads would be more protected, given the fact that they were in the middle of a full scale invasion. The truck skidded to the stop on the gravel road as they reached Bravo 2-3’s location. Without a word being exchanged Bravo 2-3 got in the truck and Kerry got back on the road to the air base.

The truck stopped and everyone got out. They were on a hill just above the air base. They looked down and observed the damage. Smoke was rising from the ground. Soldiers were scrambling to their positions. “It’d probably be best to continue on foot.” Kerry observed. They two squads moved down the hill and headed for the air strip. Once they got there, a helicopter got on the comms with them. “This is Foxtrot 4-1 we’re getting ready to land. How copy?” The pilot said. “Solid copy. We’ll be waiting. Out.” Kerry replied. The group quickly dove for cover trying to avoid the gunfire and explosions. Then the helicopter came into view. As it was about to make a landing a series of explosions surrounded the air base. Foxtrot came on the radio again. “Sorry boys we gotta loop around.” They said “That’s fine just hurry up.” Kerry replied. The helicopter came back. Just as they were about to land a missile hit the rear rotor and the helicopter came spiraling down and crashed onto the pavement of the air strip. “Fuck! Get to the shore. We’ll move along the coast and try to find some boats.” Kerry shouted. Lancaster dove behind the crashed helicopter for cover. Suddenly he heard moaning. He peeked into the ruins of the helicopter and saw the pilot breathing. “Sir! The pilot’s still alive!” Lancaster called out. Without waiting for a response he dragged him out of the helicopter. He took out his first aid kit and used what very little basic medical training he was given and did what he could on the spot to keep him alive. 

Suddenly one of the radio towers came crashing down. Luckily it blocked the AAF’s line of fire. “Now’s our chance. Move!” Kerry shouted. Lancaster put the pilot over his shoulder and ran to the coast through a hole in the fence surrounding the air base.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a mile of walking down the coast the stopped so Owens, Echo 1-1’s medic could give the pilot some somewhat proper care. “I’ll go look further down the coast and try to find some boats. You guys wait here and try to contact anyone for help.” Kerry said as he started walking. Lancaster put went on the radio. “This is Corporal Adam Lancaster to any nearby units. Is anyone there?” He asked. Suddenly there was a voice on the radio. “This is captain Scott Miller of the Royal Navy. What the hell is going on there?” The voice said. “The AAF have launched a full scale invasion of the island. Everything’s gone dark.” Lancaster replied. He could hear Miller sigh over the radio. “Ok look, we’re packing up on the air base to the north west of the island. If you can get to the north west tip of the island we can send some boats to pick you up. How many of you are there?” Miller asked. “Two squads and a severely injured pilot. We have a medic doing whatever he can to keep him alive.” Lancaster answered. “Alright be here within an hour or we’re leaving you. Out” Miller said as he got off the comms. Suddenly Kerry came back into view. “Kerry, we made contact with the Royal Navy. They’re gonna pick us up on the north west tip of the island if we can make it there within an hour.” Lancaster informed him. “The Royal Navy?” Kerry asked. “Alright fine let’s get moving.” He said.

The two squads stood on the pier, waiting for the boats. The pilot seemed to be recovering. Then two boats appeared on the horizon. As they pulled up to the pier Owens loaded the pilot carefully onto one of the boats. “Alright boys get on.” The driver of one of the boats said. They loaded onto to the boats by squads. But Lancaster got on the boat with Bravo 2-3 as they pilot needed space on the boat. Once everyone’s was on the boats pulled away.

Suddenly, about mile from the shore, 3 AAF jets flew overhead. “Shit! Everybody hold on.” Kerry yelled. The mini guns on the boats were revved up, and opened fire on the jets. The jets looped around and faced the two boats head on. They fired two missiles at them and flew past.

Both missiles hit the same spot. Sending Echo 1-1’s boat flying forward but Bravo 2-3’s boat went backwards. Kerry looked back. “They’re hit. We gotta go back for them.” He told the driver. “Unless you want to end the same way they did. We’ve gotta keep moving.” He responded, his eyes still fixated forward. Kerry looked back and saw all of them,unsure if they were alive or not. He watched as the waves started moving them closer and closer to the shore back on Malden. They were soon out of sight as the boat drove away.

“Only a couple miles out now.” The driver informed them. Kerry sighed. It was dead silence for a minute. Then Snyder broke the silence. “How the hell do you think the AAF managed to pull this off?” He asked “Where’d they get the manpower to do it?” “Do you think CSAT helped them?” Duran theorized. “I didn’t see any CSAT units.” Walter pointed out. “Whatever happened we need to stay focused.” Kerry said. He turned to the driver. So are you guys gonna be giving us a ride to the nearest US embassy?” He asked. “You’ll have to talk to the captain about that when we get there.” He replied. Then the small island came into view. From what Kerry could see it was just an airbase. Not as big as the one on the main part of Malden, but still a pretty big base. The boat pulled into one of the available docks and everyone dismounted from the boat. They brought a stretcher for the wounded pilot and he was taken to a medical tent. The boat driver led the squad to the captain in command of the base. Once Kerry saw who it was, he stood in disbelief, mouth gaping as he came face to face with Captain Miller.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam woke up with a jolt, coughing up some water. The rest of Bravo 2-3 and the boat driver were all there. Their medic had been performing CPR on him. “So what now?” Someone asked. Adam sat up. “Well looking around we lost all our rifles so we’re stuck with pistols. I’ve got a compass, not sure if any of you have a map. I guess we could try and-” The driver cut him off. “Wait do any of you have a radio?” He asked. “I’ve got one, but it’s waterlogged.” Someone from Bravo 2-3 said. “Alright good we can wait for that to dry off and I’ve got a special trick to get it working again.” He said. “Well we can’t just stay here. We need to move, we never know if the AAF will send a patrol to look for survivors.” The leader of Bravo 2-3 said. “Good idea. We’ll move south west and try to avoid any roads. Maybe try and find an abandoned village to hole up in.” Adam said. “Alright let’s get moving.” The driver said. “Who put that guy in charge?” Adam heard someone mutter.

“Well I’ll be damned. It’s been a long time Kerry.” Miller said, for the first time since Kerry’s met him he seemed happy. “Hey Lieutenant come look who it is.” Miller shouted over his shoulder. Another all too familiar face walked up to stand beside Miller. Kerry recognized him as Lieutenant James from Stratis. You really do have a habit of staying alive don’t you Kerry?” He joked. “So is this your squad?” Miller asked. “All but one of us. He was on the other boat.” Kerry said. “We don’t know if they’re alive or not. But there’s a chance that they got back to Malden.” He continued. Suddenly Miller’s radio crackled to life.

“Captain I’m with that other squad of NATO survivors. We all survived and made it back to Malden. We’ve been moving southeast for a while now. We’re at-“ Then the radio shut off. “Dammit, well they know we’re alive and that’s better than nothing I guess.” The driver said. “We should keep moving. I don’t want to be caught by some AAF patrol.” Adam said. Suddenly they heard gunfire. “That sounds close. C’mon that could be more NATO survivors.” Bravo 2-3’s leader said. They all started sprinting towards the source of the gunfire, pistols drawn, ready to fight.

“We gotta help them.” Kerry said. “Look Kerry, I want to help them as much as you do, believe me. But we just can’t chance it. We need to get back to the mainland and contact NATO MEDCOM” Miller said. “Then just bring us back. You don’t have to come with us.” Kerry argued. “Are you sure about that?” Miller asked. “If you do this then you’re on your own.” James added. Kerry looked back at everyone, they all nodded. “Yes we’re sure. We can’t leave them behind.” Kerry answered. “Alright then, we’ll drop you off by helicopter. But we won’t leave you empty handed. We’ll give you guys some weapons and ammo as well.” Miller said. “Alright I’ll get everyone ready.” Kerry said as he turned around and headed towards his squad. Miller turned to face James. “Prepare Raider 1 and Raider 2 for deployment.” He said. “Right away sir.” James responded as he saluted and ran the other way.

The group of survivors crawled up a hill and saw a wrecked AAF MRAP perpendicular to the road with several AAF infantry crouching behind it. A couple yards away was several others crouching behind rocks and returning fire. Some of them had NATO uniforms but others didn’t. Adam suspected that they were FIA. “C’mon we gotta help them.” Adam said. They started to move behind the AAF soldiers and opened fire once they got into range. Luckily they were taken by surprise and were easy to take out. Once they were all dead they started to take their gear. They made sure the others knew they were friendly and they walked over to them. “You guys NATO?” Adam asked them. “Some of us are. Those guys are with the FIA.” One of them said gesturing towards the men in clothes more native to the region. “We need to get back to camp.” One of the guerillas said in an Altanian accent. “Except the problem is, the off-road we parked further down the road won’t have enough room to fit all of us. And that MRAP isn’t going anywhere.” Another one pointed out. “I’ll take the truck back to camp. The rest of you start heading back and I’ll get a bigger truck to pick you guys up.” One of the guerillas said. “That’s a bit of a walk but it’s better than nothing I guess.” One of the other NATO survivors said. As the guerilla drove away the rest of the group started heading down the road in the same direction.


	4. Chapter 4

The rotors of two ghost hawks started spinning up. Two men from Echo 1-1 loaded various crates of weapons, ammo, explosives, and missile launchers onto the helicopter. As the NATO survivors started to board, Kerry looked at the second helicopter getting ready to take off. “Where are they going?” He asked Miller. “They’re making sure you guys get on the ground safely.” Miller answered. As Kerry got into the helicopter he looked back at Miller. “You won’t regret this.” He said, shouting now to be heard over the two helicopters. “Make sure that I don’t.” Miller replied. Kerry closed the doors and the two helicopters started flying back towards the main island.

“So what squad were you guys from?” Adam asked the NATO survivors. “We were from Charlie 2-6. What about you?” The squad leader replied. “They’re from Bravo 2-3 but I’m from Echo 1-1, I got separated from them.” Adam answered. “Well as we’re walking we might as well get to know each other. I’m Corporal Lancaster. What’re your guys names?” Adam said. “Sergeant Stark, Corporal Burns, Private Jackson, Corporal Morrison, and Staff Sergeant Flynn.” Bravo 2-3’s leader spoke up. “Private Greene, Private Franklin, and Corporal Everett. We’re all that’s left.” One of the 3 from Charlie 2-6 said. “If you Americans are finished chatting, we have a bit of a problem here.” One of the guerillas said.

“Raider 1 to Falcon, we have boots on the ground. Waiting to hear back from Raider 2. How copy? Over.” Riker said over his radio. “Solid copy Raider 1. I advise moving out before those NATO guys start setting up a perimeter and finding you. Contact me when you meet up with Raider 2. Falcon Out.” Miller responded. “Alright everyone it’s getting dark, switch to night vision. If the plan hasn’t changed, Miller dropped that NATO squad off at the old lumber mill about 1 klick north of here. We’re gonna move south and set up at the compound to the south east and link up with Raider 2.” Riker said. As they got to the compound they sat on a hill overlooking it. “Grimm you stay here and provide overwatch. Mark priority targets and take them out if you get the chance. Then let us know when we’re clear to move in.” Riker told Grimm as he slid down the hill with Truck and Salvo right behind him. As they waited next to the gate into the compound they heard 4 suppressed gun shots. Then Grimm’s voice came on the radio. “Alright you guys are clear to move in but be careful there’s still a couple in there.” Grimm told them. Riker quietly opened the gate and the three of them moved in. With surgical precision they took out the remaining enemies in the compound. “Area clear. C’mon down Grimm.” Riker said over the radio. “Raider 1 to Raider 2 are you there?” Riker asked. They waited for a couple seconds. “Raider 2 to Raider 1 we’re here there was an AAF patrol that we had to take out. Don’t worry none of them got a message out. Where are you guys?” Raider 2 replied. “We’re at the compound south east of the NATO drop off point. We cleared it out and are gonna make this our FOB. Hurry up and get over here so we can send a SITREP to Captain Miller.” Riker responded. “Solid copy sir. We’re on our way. Raider 2 out.”

As the helicopter gently touched down in a clearing in the woods, the doors flew open and Echo 1-1 jumped out, carrying the crates.of supplies with them. Once everyone was off the helicopter lifted itself off the ground and flew away. “So we’re on our own now.” Kerry said. “Alright everyone divide up into groups of two and establish a perimeter, once we’re finished we’ll come back here.” He continued. The group quickly split up and moved in opposite directions. By the time they got back the sun had just gone down. “Alright.” Kerry started. “It’s been a long and stressful day. We should get some rest. We’ll have two lookouts up and change shifts every couple hours or so. I’ll take the first shift and someone else can help.” He said. “I’ll do it.” Chase said, stepping forward. “Alright good. The rest of you get some sleep. We’ll wake you up when it’s your shift.” Kerry said as he and Chase began to walk over to a hill with a view of the whole camp.


	5. Chapter 5

“Vanguard to Slingshot do you copy?” Anthis asked the radio. “Slingshot here. What is it Vanguard?” A voice responded. “Did Thanos make it back to camp? We found some more NATO survivors so we sent him to get a bigger truck.” Anthis said. “Yes he was here and is on his way back to you.” Slingshot answered. “Well there’s an AAF roadblock here. They must have set it up after he drove through.” Anthis said. “Tell him to head to the compound south of Chapoi, we’ll be making our way there.” He told Slingshot. “Alright, good luck and godspeed. Slingshot out.” Slingshot said as he shut off his radio. “Alright, looks like we’ll have to go around them. But be careful, I’d rather not have the AAF sending a whole battalion down on top of us.” Anthis said to the group of NATO and FIA survivors. After they got around the roadblock they started moving at a normal pace again. “So who’s Slingshot?” Lancaster asked Anthis. “He is our commander. He’s ex-AAF and fought against the original AAF on Altis. He almost died during a friendly fire incident with NATO but he escaped here with a group of men. You’ll get to meet him when we get back to our camp. But for now let’s get moving.”

The remains of Echo 1-1 gathered around a small table with a map of the island on it. “So, right now we’re here.” Kerry began as he pointed to an area on the north west part of the island. “By now Lancaster and Bravo 2-3 could be anywhere on the island. But for now we need to start by taking this communications post here.” He said pointing to a small area to the south east of them. “Once we take this post. We can contact NATO MEDCOM to let them know what happened.” He finished. “But isn’t that Miller guy gonna contact NATO?” Duran asked. “I know Miller, I’ve fought with him several times. Trust me when I say this, I don’t trust him to get this done.” Kerry said with a slightly nostalgic tone in his voice. “Alright, let’s gear up and move out.” He commanded. They all walked over to the crates they had brought with them and looked inside. “These aren’t MX’s.” Walters commented looking into the crate of weapons. “These are SPAR’s.” Frederick said as he grabbed one from the crate. Kerry grabbed a 7.62 caliber rifle, primarily used by marksmans. “Alright, now everyone grab a suppressor, I want this to be as quiet as possible.” Once everyone was ready, they all headed out in the direction of the comms tower.

“So what’s our first move Riker?” Salvo asked as the 2 UKSF squads looked at a map of the island. “Well for starters, we need to find out where the AAF got the manpower and resources to pull this invasion off. Whether CSAT helped them or not, we need to know. With the AAF’s already weakened state after its reformation, there’s no way they could have pulled this off.” Riker said. “Lucky for us, our job is going to be simple. With that NATO squad we brought with us, the NATO survivors already on the island , and the FIA all here and for the most part all in the southern part of the island, that’s gonna shift the AAF’s attention south. Which gives us an opening. Here’s the plan: We wait here for the fighting to start in the southern part of the island. Once that happens and the AAF divert forces to the south, Raider 2 will intercept them, causing them to send more reinforcements south. Then, Raider 1 will silently infiltrate La Trinite and grab Commander Rosi, one of the highest ranking AAF officers on the island. Then we’ll bring him here for questioning.” He finished. Then they all they had to do was wait for the inevitable sound of gunfire.


End file.
